


Of Frogs And Cigars

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Bess is forever sticking her nose in her boy's love lives, Bess is kinda like Foggy's mom, Family, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, and Brett and Foggy dated when they were teenagers, and is not very serious, bi!Foggy, but they're very happy being friends now, except when Brett's lecturing Foggy about giving his mom cigars, families, he's brooding over lifes existential mysteries somewhere on a rooftop, it's just basically family fluff, she's kinda adopted Matt too but Matt's not in this, smoking of cigars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy's seen a lot of adventure in the last few months, but nothing can quite measure up to visiting the one and only Bess Mahoney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Frogs And Cigars

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I saw [this gifset](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/143110553836/mmurdockz-i-bribed-the-desk-sergeant-with-a) and couldn't get the idea of Brett's mom basically being a mother to Foggy out of my head (so sue me there's nothing I love quite so much as Foggy befriending little old ladies). And since we never actually see Bess Mahoney on screen (idk if she's in the comics or not) I thought it'd be fun to have a play around with the character.
> 
> It's a gen fic (a silly idea that yet again turned into a monster) but there is a mention of past Foggy/Brett, unrequited Foggy/Matt and Foggy's hope for future Foggy/Karen. I think it's all technically canon compliant.
> 
> Big thanks to [foggynelson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynelson/pseuds/foggynelson%0A) who was a big help (as always) with the betaing.
> 
> [You can also read this on Tumblr.](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/143425029926/of-frogs-and-cigars)

“Hey Bess!” Foggy bellowed as he shut the door behind him, locking it and pocketing the key. “It’s Foggy, I’ve got a special something for you.”

A squeal of joy came from the kitchen, and he quickly followed it to its origin. He’d barely got through the kitchen door before he found himself under attack from a little old lady. Bess was surprisingly strong for her age, and he had to right his balance as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“There’s my little Froggy!” She pulled back, raising a veiny hand to squeeze his cheek. Then she had to brush her thumb against his cheek again to rub off the smudge of flour she’d just left there. From this angle he could get a better look at the pretty laughter lines dancing across her face, and the sprinkles of flour almost indistinguishable from the white strands of her short (and currently ruffled) hair. The apron Foggy had bought her was covered in bits of dough and flour, the ‘Queen of the Kitchen (and everything else)’ motif was barely visible under the mess.

“Let’s get a look at you.” Bess ran her eyes up and down his body as she held him at arm’s length. Foggy knew she was gonna start tutting at him, as she did every single last time he visited. And sure enough, there was the tut. “Dear me, you’re all skin and bones. What on earth have you been eating?”

There was no one else in the entire world that Foggy would let poke him in the stomach in such a judgemental way. But it was kinda nice to see the loving way she did it, and it’s not like he could stop her even if he wanted to. “I don’t think I’m in too much danger of wasting away just at the moment, Bessie.”

“Pish posh.” Bess batted her hand at him, swinging the oven open with a slam. She must have known he was coming, if the delightfully steamy waves coming out of the oven and carrying the aroma of freshly baked cherry pie were anything to go by. Foggy let out a big smile and took that as his cue to put the kettle on. They moved around each other with well-practiced steps as they got the pie and tea ready for consumption.

“Matt sends his love by the way. He’s been a little…busy…recently, so he’s not had time to visit.” Foggy said over his shoulder as he got the cups down from the cupboard, careful to speak loud enough for Bess to hear since she was currently positioned in such a way that he was on the side of her bad ear.

“Not to worry, I’m sure he’s got much more interesting things to be doing than hanging out with a boring old dinosaur,” Bess said cheerily as she placed the pie on the cooling rack.

“I don’t think anyone could call you boring. Badass maybe, but not boring.” There wasn’t much warning before he felt the clip of Bess’ hand around the back of his head.

“Language!”

“Sorry Mrs. M.” A quick wink with his apology was enough to have her theatrically rolling her eyes at him. At this point the boys knew better than to remind Bess that they had actually learnt most of their cuss words from her.

“I notice you didn’t dispute the dinosaur part,” she said dryly.

As soon as her back was tuned to grab some plates, Foggy took his chance to get at the beautiful smelling pie. He had his finger poised just above the wonderfully golden crust, ready to dig in when he felt a quick tap against his hand. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Sheepishly he turned round to grin at Bess’ disapproving glare. “I was just doing a quick taste test, you know, to see if it’s poisoned. If you think about it, I was doing you a favor really.”

“The only thing here that’s poisoned is your smooth tongue. Now get your ass into the sitting room,” Bess ordered him.

Foggy grabbed the steaming cups of tea from the counter before going to sink into one of Bess’ old and dilapidated (but ever-so-comfy) armchairs. She hobbled in after him, handing over a plate with a nice big slice of pie before jerkily lowering herself down onto the armchair.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, all of Foggy’s appreciative moans earning a fond smile from Bess. It was only broken by the odd faint drip that sounded like it was coming from the kitchen tap. 

“Does that leaking faucet need fixing again? I can go and have a look at it if you like,” Foggy asked through a mouthful of pie.

A brief look of horror flashed across Bess’ face. “No honey. I appreciate the offer, but I still haven’t managed to fix up the hole in the wall from that time you offered to hang up that picture frame for me. You may be the best damned lawyer in the state, but I don’t think DIY is ever going to be your forte. Besides, Brett is coming over soon, he can fix it then.”

“In my defense, that wall had it coming. It was always taunting me.”

“Well you certainly showed it what for.”

“Too right.”

Bess gave him a sly look out of the corner of her eye. “You know, it’s a shame you and Brett didn’t stay together. He’s wonderfully handy around the house. And you know I don’t think that there’s any better pairing than a cop and a lawyer.”

It was hard to aim a disapproving glance at Bess’ soft face, but Foggy tried his best. “I’m sure there isn’t, but you’re just gonna have to try and find another lawyer for Brett to live happily ever after with.”

She let out an audible sigh. “But there’s something about childhood sweethearts that’s just so adorable. And it’s not like anyone can measure up to our little Froggy.”

Foggy raised his eyebrow. “I’m not so little any more. And we went out for two years, almost a lifetime ago. You’re like a dog with a bone, Bess. And if Brett wants to I’m sure he’ll find someone so great that you’ll be running around yelling ‘Foggy who’ in no time.”

“Nonsense. Nobody could ever replace you. I guess I’ll have to accept that you’re never getting back together. I’m just glad that you’re both doing so well with your careers. It makes my heart warm to see you being so successful. Did you hear that Brett’s up for a promotion?”

“Really? No I didn’t. That’s brilliant!” Foggy couldn’t help grinning at that, one of his oldest friends was going to be a detective! In many ways it was kind of scary that they’d all taken on such responsibility as they got older, but it seemed to be a good kind of scary. 

“What about you? Any news for me? How’s your love life going?” Apparently Bess just wasn’t going to let this one go.

“You just don’t give up, do you? Maybe you should focus on your own love life for once.” Foggy teased. Deflection was usually the most effective tool for making Bess back off. Although he was sorry a moment later when he got a vivid the mental image in return. 

“Honey, I get more tail than both of you combined. You don’t need to worry about me. So what about you and Matt, then? Any juicy gossip there.”

“Because that’s not a disturbing image. I’ve told you a million times, there’s nothing going on with me and Matt. We’re just friends.” There was a slight level of exasperation to Foggy’s voice. He knew half of it was a wind up, but she also had this habit of trying to set him up with everybody she’s ever met. She’s always inviting neighbours over for dinner with them, or asking if anyone she meets that’s his age is single. Brett finds it hilarious, particularly since it means she’s focusing her matchmaking on Foggy and not him.

A knowing look passed across Bess’ face at that. “That’s not what you said when you first met him. I remember you calling me up. You were so excited. ‘Oh Bessie I’ve just met my new roommate. He’s the most handsome guy I’ve ever seen.’”

Foggy couldn’t help but smile at that. She wasn’t wrong. He’d been in awe of Matt’s looks from the first moment he’d set eyes on him, even now he sometimes got caught unaware by Matt’s beauty. But Matt had never been interested, and Foggy hadn’t wanted to make things awkward between them. His crush had lasted approximately a week and a half before he’d moved on and become infatuated with the next object of his affections. Man, college had been great. He’d got himself a wonderfully nerdy best friend and had never really thought about them as a couple (except when Bess mentioned it), it just seemed weird now. “Yeah well I was eighteen at the time. And I’m not the only one who appreciates his bizarre attractiveness. I’ve seen how tightly you grab hold of his arm when he’s helping you out of your chair.”

“An old woman’s got to get her kicks in while she still can.” Foggy joined in with her dirty laugh.

He didn’t speak for a few moments, mulling the words he was about to speak over and over again in his brain. “There is someone, though. A girl.”

For once Bess is quiet, patiently waiting for him to continue, a soft smile hiding in her eyes.

“Her name’s Karen. She works with us and she’s really awesome.” At that point Foggy may have started babbling a little bit. “She’s just so good and kind, and she’s really good at her job. Her eyes are really twinkly and her hair always looks so soft. She’s just so pretty. And you should have seen her on this case. She’s so good with people, she really gets them and… yeah. I think I just really like her.”

“Looks like someone’s pretty far gone,” Bess observed. “She sounds wonderful. What a lucky girl, she stands no chance against the Froggy charm.”

“Well I did learn from the best!” Foggy’s smile was infectious, and Bess was beaming too.

From there their conversation soon devolved into old memories. Bess particularly liked recounting that time she’d found Brett’s porn stash and had stared both boys down until they admitted that it was theirs. And that inevitably led on to the story of how she’d caught them having their first kiss in Brett’s room when they were fourteen and she’d had to come up with a whole new set of rules about Foggy sleeping over. Brett had been so embarrassed at the time, but Foggy had found it kinda funny, at least once Bess had assured him she wouldn’t be telling his parents. Besides, they’d been able to have some privacy over at Foggy’s house since his parents were totally clueless.

Although that didn’t save either of them from an in depth sex ed talk from Bess. It had been done in a very no bullshit manner that was particularly characteristic of Bess. Foggy still swore that Brett had almost started crying when she’d brought out the banana and the condom. That had been the most awkward 2 hours of Foggy’s life. It’d been back when Foggy had been half scared of her and called her Mrs. Mahoney (not that he wasn’t still a little scared of her now). He’d never got round to telling her, but Bess’d actually given him several pieces of good advice that day that had helped him out of a few sticky situations in later life. 

After they’d had a good few laughs at Brett’s expense, they got to talking more about Foggy’s college days. It had been weird coming home for the holidays and he’d had a habit of disappearing off to Brett and Bess’ when he’d had a bit too much time with his parents. It felt homely at Bess’ and she’d always loved having him over. The kitchen table became his during the holidays, his textbooks spread out all over the place (often stained with the odd cooking ingredient). He’d work on his assignments while Bess’ pottered around the kitchen doing her thing. Even though Foggy and Brett had split up long before college, things weren’t weird between them. They were still good friends and Brett enjoyed having him over just as much as Bess did. His study breaks had often filled with competitive shouts as they fought each other over whatever video game they were playing. Bess would just shake her head, knowing what a competitive streak the boys had when they were put in the same room. 

That was Foggy’s side of it, anyway. Bess recounted how he’d always been hanging around happy to lend a hand whenever she needed it and helping Brett put up the Christmas decorations when she had to work late. From the first moment she’d encountered the warm hearted boy and seen how attached Brett was to him she’d been in love with him. Bess always did love so easily. Not that that didn’t mean that she couldn’t tell a few crass stories and find new ways to tease Foggy. He never minded though. 

He still wore those ridiculous plastic frog cufflinks she’d bought him as a gag present. Matt had told her that Foggy wore them whenever he was in court, no matter how often the opposing council taunted him about it. Foggy had defended himself by saying he’d never lost a case whilst wearing them and so they must be his lucky charm. 

They’d just started talking about Brett’s work, and a case he was working involving bribery when Foggy was reminded of the reason he’d come over in the first place. He reached into his satchel, pulling out a brown paper bag. “I thought you might be able to make use of these.”

“Oh you are a dear,” Bess replied.

He passed the bag over to her, watching the hedonistic joy light up her face as she opened it up to reveal a collection of cigars. After nothing more than a few seconds of wonderment, Bess had reached for her cutting blade and had removed the end of the cigar in one smooth motion. Foggy was on the hunt for a lighter before she even had to ask. He found it underneath her sewing kit, and made a big farce out of theatrically kneeling before her and holding the flame to the foot of the cigar clutched in her hand. “Madame.”

She took a big puff of the cigar, her coughing followed by a sigh of contentment. “That’s some good shit.”

“Those things will kill you, you know.” Foggy smiled at her. Everyone had a vice, and this had been Bess’ for as long as he’d known her.

“So my son keeps telling me.”

“You should cut him some slack you know; he’s only worried about you.”

Bess takes that as the perfect moment to change the subject. They end up in the middle of an in-depth analytical rundown of the plotlines of each of her favourite soaps and telenovelas. Foggy tended to know exactly what was going on even though he didn’t watch them because it was one of Bess’ favorite subjects.

From there they drifted onto other topics. They spent a comfortable couple of hours just sitting in Bess’ armchairs, Foggy munching his way through all the nostalgia laced treats, and Bess occasionally puffing away at her cigar with a contented sigh. Brett often accused them of being a bad influence on each other, Foggy enabling Bess’ cigar habit and Bess forcing pastries down Foggy’s throat, but they both tended to laugh it off. It was hard not to when Brett’s disapproving face was just so hilarious.

But that didn’t stop them from panicking when they heard the front door creak open. Foggy was throwing the window open in a rush and whilst Bess was desperately trying to stub out her cigar.

A few ominous calls of ‘Mom’ later and Brett was standing in the doorway to the sitting room, a seriously unimpressed look on his face as he watched Foggy trying to waft some of the smoke out of the window. Caught in the act, Foggy almost managed to lean on the window ledge in a nonchalant manner before he tripped over his own feet. Bess took the opposite tack, sitting back down in her chair and levelling her ‘I dare you to lecture me’ glare at her son.

“Really?” Brett was stood there, the very picture of righteous indignation. He even had his hands on his hips. The look was only made funnier by the fact that he was still wearing his sheriff’s uniform. “I guess I should just be glad it wasn’t weed. I’m never gonna forget that time you two hotboxed my police car.”

Bess narrowed her eyes further at Brett’s words. When it came down to it, the only one who could out boss Brett was his mother. 

“Don’t you give me that look young man. I raised you.” She also had a few tricks up her sleeve. “And don’t tell me you’ve never broken the law. Stop being so judgey and go into the kitchen. There’s fresh cherry pie on the side, and those fancy beers you like are in the fridge.”

As Brett disappeared into the kitchen Bess sat forward in a conspiratory stance and motioned Foggy closer. In a stage whisper she said “Distraction techniques have always worked on that boy!”

Foggy had to bite back a laugh as Brett came into the room, sitting down in one of the chairs and digging into his pie. The conversation carried on pretty much the same as it had before Brett had got there, except that there was more small talk about his job (which Foggy tried to steer away from Matt’s costumed antics) and the retelling of old stories turned into a competition over which of the guys could embarrass the other the most. 

Luckily Foggy was no longer affected by the story of how he’d accidentally called Bess mom in front of a big gang of their thirteen year old classmates. But Brett still got antsy when they talked about that time he threw up all over Ed Smith’s lap when they were on a date. Brett got his own back anyway when Bess said “so Froggy, tell me more about this Karen girl you’ve got a crush on”. You’d have thought Brett had won the lottery with the way his eyes lit up, even as Foggy groaned and hid his head in his hands.

Apart from that it was a nice afternoon, giving them all a chance to catch up. With opening a new law firm and trying to make ends meet Foggy hadn’t been able to see Bess and Brett nearly as much as he’d like to. But eventually Foggy had to go. He had a case to prepare and Brett needed to fix Bess’ leaky faucet while there was still enough daylight. So he made his excuses and gave his thanks and got ready to leave (with a soft stroke of his stuffed belly).

Both the Mahoneys walked him to the door. Brett gave him a big bear hug and a pat on the back, telling him to take care and Bess said “Alright Froggy, you come and visit us soon!”

Then she made him bend down so she could leave a sloppy kiss on his forehead. Leaning over, Bess muttered into his ear in a voice she thought was too quiet for Brett to hear. “Next time why don’t we go for something a little stronger?”

“I heard that, mom!” Brett rolled his eyes as Foggy grinned. 

“It’s a date, Bess.” Foggy winked over his shoulder, walking off and leaving Bess no doubt on the wrong end of an earful about the dangers of drugs for women in their sixties. The last thing he heard was exasperated shouting “For God’s sake mom, yes I know he’s a successful lawyer. That doesn’t mean I should date him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Foggy's nickname is Froggy. Fight me (or maybe hug Foggy instead, he needs more hugs).
> 
> I have waay more headcanons for these three, but I had to stop somewhere (Idek how it became over 3k tbh).
> 
> Feedback would be wonderful, good or bad. For those of you who love Foggy as much as I do, I'm also working on a Foggy/Smitty fic atm (and apparently I can't get the idea of Jason Momoa as Smitty out of my head) so that might entice you to subscribe or follow or whatever ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr.](justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com)


End file.
